Lost City
by PiscesChikk
Summary: A Private Jet, a spur of the moment vacation. Joss and John are taken away to Paradise and enjoy all the fun, luxury and romance the 'Lost City' can bring. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N This two part fic was originally a request by **Lovemboth** who wanted a one shot with Reese and Carter where there were no cases, no numbers, no Finch and no Fusco. It would be just Reese and Carter spending time together, enjoying each other's company. **Angee** wanted a fic where the two of them travelled to the Bahamas. So I folded those two concepts together and came up with this. This is my first ever angst free fic with these two. Hope you enjoy.

***I do not own Person of Interest or any of its characters.

* * *

The smoke was clearing.

Finally in the long weeks after Rikers and an awkward period of both her and Reese avoiding each other, Carter felt things slowly going back to normal. Well as normal as things could be with her job and her after hour work with her favourite vigilante and his secretive partner. But she felt she was gradually coming out of the fog that had surrounded her.

She and Reese were becoming comfortable around each other once more and they'd slipped back into their routine of working cases together, clashing over his methods of keeping people safe, and her reeling him in when she felt he was teetering close to the point of no return. There was little time for them to spend alone in the days and weeks that followed his late night visit to her apartment. They had yet to be fully intimate, but every now and again, he would brush up against her, let his arm linger next to hers. He would hand her a cup of coffee and let his fingers brush over her skin, pretending not to notice the effects of his nearness on her.

Of course this always happened in the middle of an investigation, a case, or right before he got into an altercation with a perp. So her growing attraction to him and her desire to be near him was neglected in favour of the job. Still he was always in the back of her mind; sometimes thoughts of him came unbidden throughout the day. Other times, she'd smile to herself, idly thinking of something he said or did the last time she saw him.

Fusco had caught her at one of those times. She'd been at her desk, a file open in front of her, but instead of wrapping up the paper work on her last homicide, she'd been thinking of the way Reese had said goodnight to her the previous evening; with a kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes.

They'd agreed to take things slow, but that night she was tempted to take him home.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Fusco asked, waking her up from her day dream.

He shook his head at the flimsy answer she gave, and chuckled to himself. He didn't quite believe her, but told her that whatever it really was, he was glad she wasn't walking around in a daze anymore.

She was glad too.

The previous night had been eventful, but fruitful. A murder attempt foiled, and two suspects arrested. By the time she left the precinct and was on her way home, it was late and she was looking forward to some sleep.

Reese insisted on taking her home and as she was exiting the car he held onto her hand pulling her back inside.

"I want to take you away. Tomorrow." He said. "I know you have the next two days off work. Taylor's at your mother's."

She was taken aback, turned toward him in the seat and stared at him for a minute.

"Cancel your plans, whatever they are and come with me."

"You're serious." She said.

"I am. I have an old acquaintance who owes me a favour. He's lending me his jet and we can go wherever we want for 48 hours."

The edges of her lips were curved into the beginnings of a smile. He'd tracked down an old acquaintance to borrow a jet to take her somewhere so they could spend time together.

"And you didn't happen to hold this old acquaintance at gunpoint did you?" She teased, but he ignored her jab.

"Say yes, Carter. We can spend some time together, alone, finally. Which is what we both want." He curled his fingers around hers. "We can relax, have some fun and be back the following afternoon. All you have to do is pack a bathing suit, something nice for dinner and an outfit to come back in. Say yes."

And she did. Now they were halfway to their destination, or so he said, sitting opposite each other on the _borrowed_ jet on two very cushioned seats. She was sipping on a glass of complimentary champagne that he'd poured for her. The sky outside was amazing, not a cloud in sight.

"You still haven't told me exactly where we're going."

He gave her his typical smirk and stood up, standing over her. "I want it to be a surprise." He said sitting next to her. He stretched out his long legs and patted his lap, looking at her legs. She turned in her seat happily obliging him and propped her feet up on his firm thighs.

He slipped off her shoes, dropping her heels onto the floor next to him.

"Careful with those." She cautioned.

"_**Chinese Laundry**_?" He asked picking one of them up and looking at the brand inside.

"Yep, gotta indulge myself every once in a while, you know."

"Well let me indulge you for a minute or two." He said running his thumbs over the bottom of her feet as he started to massage them.

She tilted her head back, enjoying the champagne, the feel of his hands on her skin. "You're good with your hands, John. I could definitely get used to this."

"I can hear the rumble in your throat already."

"What rumble?"

"That throaty sound you make when you really enjoy something. You do it when you're eating something sweet, or listening to a song that takes you back. And just now as I was rubbing your feet. You probably don't even know you do it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." He said nodding. "You also do it….whenever I kiss you." She blushed a little looking at him as he raised his eyebrows at her.

She put her glass down in the beverage holder next to her and leaned forward till she was face to face with him and stared straight into his eyes. They were so close, lips almost touching and she felt his hand travelling up her thigh.

"Prove it." She whispered against his mouth and she touched her lips to his. Her hands slid around his neck and her mouth opened just as his tongue slipped inside. How warm, how soft she thought as their lips moved together, how passionate and demanding. That's what she always loved about the way he kissed her. She felt taken, alive, consumed with his desire for her even though his touch never moved further than her lips.

She moaned deep as his hands moved over her back and she pushed up even closer to him till she was almost sitting in his lap. Their lips parted only so he could press his against her neck and she leaned into his mouth. She heard him chuckle and ran her fingers over the short hair at his nape.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You just did it again." He answered, smiling against her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

She took pleasure in his kisses, his gentle touches and the conversation they had for the rest of the flight. Unlike the times spent at her apartment when things were heavy and so emotional, this moment was easy, light and she was enjoying it very much.

Time flew by and soon they'd arrived. She looked outside the window of the plane and turquoise and aquamarine waters suddenly came into view. The sand on the beach was powder white and her eyes opened wide in amazement.

"John….where are we?"

Before he could answer, the pilot announced their descent at the Lynden Pindling International Airport in Nassau, Bahamas.

"The Bahamas, John?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "I've always wanted to come here. How did you know?"

"I listen, Joss." He said simply and she reached out and squeezed his hand looking outside as the plane landed.

It was hot outside when they got out onto the tarmac and she was glad she'd worn light clothing. A warm breeze picked up then and they headed to customs and immigration.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Warren, Ms. Carter." The officer said and she smiled as they headed for the exit. She felt excitement bubbling inside her and she anticipated the things John had planned for them. And she knew he had plans. He wouldn't have taken her all the way to the Caribbean if he didn't.

A driver was waiting for them outside and they were taken almost to the other side of the island and over a bridge to Paradise Island.

"Where are we staying, John?" She asked him, feeling giddy and like a child being taken on a family trip, but she didn't care.

"You'll see soon enough." He said and ran his hand along the tip of her nose. He was teasing her, she knew. He was enjoying this side of her and she likewise. It wasn't often either of them got to be playful.

"Welcome to Atlantis." Said the driver as he pulled up to the front of the luxury resort. The lobby was impressive and Joss gazed up at the ceiling, featuring ancient Greek scenes, paintings of gods and goddesses and mythology of old. There were massive columns throughout, the tile on the floors simply remarkable and as she walked over the expanse of the lobby and over to a railing, she looked below to see a section of a large aquarium and what seemed like the beginnings of a wraparound tunnel. In the distance she could hear the sound of slot machines and figured the casino was close by.

"Joss. Don't get lost, come on." John called to her as the bellman took their luggage.

"It's beautiful here."

* * *

Reese loved the look in Joss' eyes. They were practically lit up as she stood beside him in the elevator. So far she was in awe of her surroundings and he was glad that he had a big part in putting that smile on her face.

"Our room is at The Reef. Actually it's a suite, an Ocean suite." He said to her. As they got inside they both took in the luxury before them. It was a one bedroom suite and the floor plan was huge. It was decorated in a rich palette of blue hues and spun gold. Lush carpeting accented several areas of the space, plush stylish furniture and rich accent pieces made it look like it was decorated for none other than royalty. There was a king sized bed in the master bedroom, a full bar, a chef's sized kitchen and a living and dining room area.

Rich royal blue draping opened to reveal a very large ceiling high window that reached from one end of the suite to the next and a stretch of crystal blue water was the view from their extended balcony. The bathroom had a double vanity and a beautiful marble tile, gilded mirrors and decorated lighting. The huge tub looked especially alluring as did the separate shower.

"Well?" He asked turning to her as the bellman left. "Think you can stand to stay here over night?"

"Are you kidding? I think you'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming." She walked toward him smiling. "Tell Taylor mama's staying in the Bahamas and I'm not coming back."

"And what about me? You're sending me home alone?" He said as she put her arms around his neck. He ran his hands over them, loving how soft her skin felt.

"You'll be stuck right here with me, John." He kissed her then and her lips were inviting. They were soft underneath his and after weeks of taking things slow, and the suddenly seductive mood in this suite he was tempted to take things further. But he didn't want to move too fast, he wanted them to have fun. So although her hands moving underneath his shirt felt oh so good and her rounded bottom felt amazing underneath his hands, he slowed things down again.

"What do you want to do first?"

"What did you have in mind?" Her voice had dipped just a little, and he was fighting to remain in control.

"Well we can swim with the dolphins, we can go through The Dig, there's the water park, the spa, the Straw Market down town and the Fish Fry out west."

"You sound like you know your way around here."

"A few recommendations from my friend. But I assure you, we'll be experiencing everything here for the first time, together."

"What's The Dig?" She asked.

"It's the tunnel you saw when we were checking in. It leads through to an aquarium, local fish, marine life and an exploration of _'the lost city of Atlantis'_…the legend this place was built on."

"That sounds nice."

"It's a long walk though. A lot of different exhibits to cover, a lot of different fish and sea creatures. We can do that later tonight…after dinner."

"Let's go to the spa and get a massage. I want to relax, be pampered."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

She loved the twinkle in his eye as he said it and a half hour later they were both side by side in Mandara Spa on massage tables. He'd booked the Couples Retreat Ritual for them and she wasn't entirely surprised to know that the staff downstairs was already expecting them when they got there.

She lay with her head to the side and her eyes closed with a smile on her face. She felt totally relaxed and her muscles were grateful for the attention they were getting.

She felt his finger glide over her mouth and opened her eyes. "You knew I was going to pick the spa didn't you?"

He shrugged a bit. "I hoped."

"Because we both needed to relax?"

"Something like that. But I couldn't miss an opportunity to see you in a towel. And see this….touch this…." He trailed his fingers lightly over her shoulder and down her arm. His soft touch sent a tremor through her and when he wrapped his pinky finger around hers she looked at him. She bit her bottom lip at the expression on his face. It was open want. It was time. He wanted her, just as she wanted him. But she knew he was a patient man, he would take his time.

She reached out and ran her fingers over his ear, his cheek, almost like they were the only two people in the room. He closed his eyes at her touch and she wondered if he was imagining what it would be like between them. She wondered about that too.

When the massage was done they both sat in a deluxe soaking tub in warm rose scented water dressed in barely there swim wear compliments of the spa. She laughed as they twirled together in the water, her arms around his neck, his about her waist. Their spa attendant brought them a fruit tray and they fed each other grapes and strawberries and bits of mango and dilly. John ordered them a bottle of champagne and she sipped on a flute while he pinned her against the edges of the tub. He planted kisses all along her spine and all over her back.

He played with her, touched her and pulled her close and she was caught up in euphoria and the mere presence of him. She was sad when their time was done, but also excited about the rest of the day's activities.

They ended up at the Straw Market downtown on Bay Street, the centre of the city. This was the local hubbub, where the cruise ships came in and tourists roamed the streets looking to buy trinkets and souvenirs and smells of local spices and food filled the air. Horses and carriages carried visitors on a tour of the island, a throwback to a different time and era.

The country's House of Assembley was there in Parliament Square. Joss looked underneath her feet at the cobblestone street and the colonial style architecture of the buildings all around. Bright pinks and green colours bathed the buildings around her and each side of the square was flanked by a bust of one of the founding fathers of the country Sir Milo Butler along with a statue of Queen Victoria on her throne, a scepter in her hand.

A representation of the old and new, she thought.

"The country used to be a former British colony." Said John, as she looked up at the statue.

Later they sampled local food at the Fish Fry out West at Arawak Cay. They sat outside Twin Brothers restaurant sipping on Sky Juice and eating conch fritters and conch salad. After a few sips of the milky drink she felt a little light headed.

"John, what exactly is in this?"

"According to the menu here…gin, coconut water and…sweetened condensed milk."

"It's very nice….. Very potent though. I like it. But if I'm gonna be coherent for the rest of the afternoon, I think I'll only have one."

"I agree. I need you alert for the rest of the evening. I've got plans."

"Well I like the sound of that. I can't afford to fall asleep."

He moved closer to her, his shoulder brushing alongside hers. "I assure you, Joss, you won't. At least, not until after."

* * *

Reese stood outside on the terrace, his hands on the railing looking out at the sun as it disappeared underneath the shoreline. The sky was a magnificent mixture of blue and pink and the last set of guests packed up their belongings to return to their rooms.

He checked his watch and saw that they had time. Their dinner reservation was in fifteen minutes and he waited for Joss to finish getting ready. He was wearing his usual dark suit, but this time instead of his black and white uniform, he traded his white shirt for a rich gunmetal shade, and his suit was specially tailored and cut just a little differently.

"I'll be out in a minute." He heard her shout to him and his lips curved in anticipation of what she would look like. They'd spent the entire day roaming the island after their brief visit to the spa. It had felt strange to have no phone call from Finch, no numbers to protect, but he'd thoroughly enjoyed the time he'd spent with her so far. He felt relaxed around her, calm and she was just plain fun to be around. That is, when she wasn't trying to get him to be sensible, or chastising him for acting hastily, or knocking someone out when he should have asked questions first. He guessed that out of their regular environment they were both different, they could be different together and he liked that.

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him and when he looked at her it was a challenge to keep his mouth from dropping open. But he couldn't help but smile and appreciate the sight before him. She wore a strapless cocktail dress, deep purple that reached right above her knee. His eyes ran up and down the full length of her, taking in the view of her legs that looked long and sleek since she was wearing sky high heels. The dress clung to her body nicely he thought and he twirled his fingers motioning for her to turn around. Her bare back was divine, her butt full and round and he walked over to her sliding his hand around her waist.

"You look beautiful, Joss." He said and kissed her on the side of her neck. She giggled as he pulled her to his side where he thought she fit so well.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Lead the way, John."


	2. Lost City Part 2

THE DIG

Joss stood at the Moray Eel exhibit watching the fish that grew up to 6ft in length as they engaged in a hypnotic underwater dance. Their tails touched, eyes and mouths gaping open, and there was something about the way they moved in and out of their urns that commanded her attention. Her hand touched the thick glass as she watched them and she felt John's breath against her neck as he stood in back of her. His hand reached up and covered hers, their fingers mingling together.

She could feel him at her back, pressing himself just a little bit closer. The tunnel was mostly deserted, dark, and mysterious since it was late. The only sounds they could hear was the water in the aquarium and the distant sound of the tide sweeping in on the shore.

She felt herself falling under his spell. Was that his intent when he brought her down here after dinner? Surely it was. He'd been charming and attentive during their meal when they feasted on crawfish and breaded shrimp with sweet plantain, asparagus tips and carrots. Champagne flowed freely and afterward they ended the meal with guava duff, a rich sweet decadent dessert, fluffy and moist unlike anything she'd ever had.

They went to the casino and John played a few rounds of Blackjack. She stood next to him at the table with her hand on his shoulder while he won quite a few rounds and a good sum of money. She enjoyed distracting him by pressing her bosom into his back and arm and running her fingers over his ear lobe. His concentration on his game was admirable. The only signs that he was affected by her were the occasional slow blink, the way the corners of his mouth lifted in a telling smile, the rounding of his cheeks.

"You're going to pay for this later." He whispered while his hand found the small of her back. She whispered back; "Promise?"

Now they were here in The Dig. She felt his growing erection at her back and the warmth between her legs. She was no longer interested in the beauty of this aquarium, the ancient ruins or the green eels in front of her that had held her attention. She was only interested in the nearness of the man behind her.

He moved his other hand around her waist, lowered it to her belly and he planted a soft kiss behind her ear.

"You smell so good." His fingers were at the hemline of her dress, slowly pulling it up. "I wonder…" He whispered as his hands moved further upwards and over between her thighs. "I wonder…..how you taste."

She let out a moan as his fingers slid underneath her panties and over her opening, feeling the wetness there. He coaxed her legs open wider as he slipped a finger between her folds. She was ready for him and whimpered a little at his touch, letting out a breathy moan. She bucked against his hand but he slowly removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips, sliding his tongue over them. He turned her head towards him crushing his lips against hers.

She closed her eyes, as his tongue explored her mouth, running her fingernails along the skin at the back of his neck. She was tasting him, tasting herself, feeling caught up in the heat between them that was growing at a steady pace. She could feel him hard now against her thigh, straining underneath his pants, his hands on her urgent and strong. Just like his mouth.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused them to break apart momentarily and another couple rounded the corner, briefly looking at them before passing on.

She giggled at the exasperation on his face. "Shit, Joss." He said. "Let's get out of here." She looped her arm through his and they made their way out of the tunnel and back over to The Reef.

They rode the elevator in silence, and she put both hands around him leaning on his chest while his hand rested on the small of her back, his fingers on her bottom. Once inside their room, she kicked her shoes off and watched as he unbuttoned his jacket shrugging out of it. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, showing off his forearms.

She looked at him shyly while his face was intense with desire. He reached out to touch her, but she swatted his hand away playfully. Again and again he tried to touch her. Again and again she moved until they were circling each other. A predator stalking his prey. She walked towards the living room area a laugh rumbling in her throat. She looked over her shoulder for him to follow, but he scooped her up from behind, lifted her up and against his chest. She squealed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked and took her out onto the balcony. "Hmm?"

He put her down in front him and she ran her fingers over his lips, staring at them. "No more running." She murmured right before his lips descended.

They were hungry on her mouth, insistent and passionate. His tongue pushed past her teeth quickly, sliding over hers. He sucked on her lips, tasting the inside of her mouth, nipping at her so sweetly.

She was on her toes with her hands about his shoulders, pressing herself against his chest feeling the hardness of his thighs and the strength of his arms around her. They started to move together and he sat down on one of the flat persimmon day beds pulling her between his legs.

Her chest was heaving, her breath coming fast as his hands slid underneath her dress and slowly pulled her panties down. She ran her hand over the top of his head, her fingers gliding over his scalp. Her whole body was on fire. She felt as if she were tingling, overcome with pure sensation. She held her palm against the side of his face as she stepped out of her panties. He turned his head to kiss her wrist, before holding it as he lay back pulling her with him. He drew her up over his chest and higher still.

"John…." His hands were on her thighs and she was right above his chest.

"Sit on my face." He whispered pulling her closer still, raising the hem of her dress till it bunched around her waist. She obliged him and slid down onto his waiting mouth.

She lost her breath and she cried out immediately as his tongue moved over her. She bit at her bottom lip as he sucked at her and she bent over him holding onto the daybed for support. She felt fire pooling in her stomach, and she fondled one of her breasts, squeezing her nipple. She moaned, whimpered and her eyes closed tightly as he sucked on her lower lips.

Her thighs were weak and shaking, his tongue was strong inside her and around her clit. She reached backwards and ran her hand down his stomach and lower to his belt. His hands moved off of her temporarily as he undid his belt and zipper. She took him in her hands, stroking him over and over. She heard him groan then, a throaty sound underneath her.

She threw her head back as she felt her walls start to vibrate. "Oh John…." She mewled and bit her bottom lip. "Oh, John, oh John…..oh my…" She cried as she came hard and her body tensed above him. He rolled her over and kissed her hard and she held onto him as the sensations of her orgasm rocked her.

He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth. She could feel his hardness on her leg and his breath against her neck.

"I want you, Joss." He whispered.

She sucked on his bottom lip while he looked into her eyes. "I want you too, John."

He reached into his pocket and she could hear him fumbling around with a condom and couldn't help grinning.

"You were prepared."

"Always." He said and she kissed him again. He lay beside her and put his arm behind her knees drawing them close to her chest. When he entered her it was a swift stroke and she moaned into his mouth.

"Joss….." His groan was hard as he drove deep inside her. His thrusts were strong and powerful and filling. She held onto him tightly as they moved together. She was cradled against him and he powered into her over and over taking them both to the heights of pleasure and beyond.

* * *

She'd felt so good, in his arms, on his tongue, on his cock.

She'd been a tease all night, during dinner and at the Blackjack table. Her perfume had been in his nose and he wanted her skin under his mouth so badly. Every time she touched him, every time a finger nail grazed his neck he struggled for control, wanting her, needing to sink himself inside her, but he waited.

They were in The Dig and her silhouette against the backdrop of the aquarium, the dim lights and the dark tunnel and he wanted to take her right then and there. It was a miracle they made it back to the room. Her scent was fresh in his nose again; he'd tasted her and their tongues mingled together in a delicious dance.

She'd teased him again once they got back to the suite, but he liked it. He liked the look on her face, the coy smile on her lips as she ran from him. He liked how she felt against him as he lifted her up and he liked how her fingers felt on his scalp.

He knew from the first time he kissed her that they would be good together. He never imagined though, that it would be as explosive as this.

The tide was coming in and everything else was quiet. They lay together still on the balcony, both still fully dressed.

"We were in such a hurry; we didn't even take our clothes off." She joked and he laughed with her.

"You think we rushed it? I think we took quite a while to get here."

She hit him playfully on his arm. "You know what I mean."

"I do. I do, Joss. I've wanted you for a while now." His voice was suddenly serious. "I wondered if this would ever happen."

"A couple of times we came close. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this, us, here and now. You and me together."

"Is that what we're going to be? Together, John?"

He got up from beside her and sat up. Eventually she sat up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't that what you want?" He asked her finally, and his voice was quiet.

"I thought about it a lot, after Rikers. But things started to go south. We weren't speaking. There was so much left unsaid. I wondered if you'd changed your mind. Then we talked finally and I started to think about it again."

She rested her chin on his shoulder and he turned his head toward her. "And?"

"And …" She was torturing him, teasing him again. Her lips lightly brushed his. "It's what I want. _You're_ who I want."

She gasped as he pulled her closer and kissed her hard. "You love teasing me don't you?" She giggled; the sound was music to his ears. He picked her up then, carrying her like a weightless child in his arms. "But that was a very good answer."

"What if I'd said something different?"

"Then I would've had to make love to you until you said otherwise."

"Where are we going?" She shrieked.

"Let's go see what this big bed feels like." He rested her down on top of it and hovered just above her.

"I want you closer." She said pulling him down by the neck and tilting her head up to receive his kiss. Her hands were on the buttons of his shirt and she tore it roughly off his shoulders. Her hands moved over his bare chest, her palms over his nipples. He pressed himself into her, but she moved so that she was now on top and her lips were hot on his chest.

She moved to stand up and unzipped her dress. When she let it fall to the floor he finally took in the full sight of her. Her breasts were full, her waist small and he loved the feminine curves of her thighs and hips. Her skin was exquisite, soft and without blemish. His mouth found her breasts and he suckled them, rolling her nipples around on his tongue. She leaned into him, scraping her nails over his back.

"What a talented mouth you have." She said. "Hmm…." Her moan as he moved lower to her belly was deep. But her hands pushed at him and she forced him onto his back and her hands were at his waist pulling his pants and underwear down.

She straddled his thighs and held him in her hands while she took his nipple into her mouth. Her hands seemed to move all over him, touching his thighs, his stomach. Her lips were all over his neck, his chest, her lips lay claim to his mouth. Over and over it went on, till he was burning, till he wanted her even more than he had earlier.

* * *

He was slick in her hands. She liked the feel of him on her fingertips. His stomach fluttered under her mouth, and his hands were in her hair. Lower she moved and she could hear his breath quicken the closer she got to his shaft. When she finally took him into her mouth she felt his hand move to her shoulder and his grip was firm. She ran her tongue over him, feeling him pulse in her mouth. Feeling him grow to his full erection.

He swore. "Fuck."

He hissed between his teeth and she saw him bury the back of his head in the mattress. His eyes were closed and his long lashes fanned his cheeks. He clawed at her shoulders for a while, then his hands moved to her neck before they twined in her hair. She ran her tongue over the head, her mouth explored the length of his shaft and soon he was putty in her hands. It wasn't long before he came, emptying himself over her hands and into her mouth.

He sat up and pulled her onto his chest and then underneath him. She giggled as he sucked on her neck.

"Now you're the one with the talented mouth, Detective." He said.

"Got my own bag of tricks, I told you." Her laughter soon turned to moans when he placed her on her stomach and straddled her thighs. That's when the kisses began all down her spine. That's when he touched her again and he took her from the back, his strokes long and slow this time, making her feel like she would come out of her skin.

That was when another round of ecstasy began.

* * *

Joss drew her short silk robe around her, tying it in front and made her way over to the bar. She sat on a bar stool, while John cut up her cheese burger into four parts. She'd made him order room service for her at 3:30 in the morning. When the sandwich came it was huge and she insisted she couldn't eat it alone and he had to help her. He couldn't believe she was hungry again after all the food they'd had for dinner, but he obliged her anyway. She sat sipping on the vanilla milkshake he got for her and looked at him when he pointed at her.

"What?"

"You're…making the hmmmm sound again." He said and slid the plate toward her and she picked up one of the slices and bit into it.

"And you just did it again." He said laughing.

"I am convinced you are making that up." She said in between bites. "John this is good. You should try this."

"There is no way you can convince me you don't realize you do it." She shrugged pushing the plate toward him and he took a bite before nodding. "It _**is**_ good."

"Told you."

"So how are we going to do this, John? When we get back…Finch might be uncomfortable."

"Why would he be?"

"He might feel that something between you and I would compromise what you two have going on. It might interfere with your work."

He leaned on the counter looking at her. "It hasn't before. I don't see why that should change. We both know what's at stake."

"I know that, but I'm coming from his perspective."

He came round the side of the bar to sit next to her. "And I appreciate that. But Finch isn't going to be a factor in what's between us. Neither will Fusco. Not really. It's all about us. I think our biggest challenge will be how we separate how we feel about each other whenever it relates to work."

"You mean the fact that there are certain things about your work that you still won't tell me."

"Right…"

"Like where you get your information." She tilted her head to the side seeing that he didn't quite want to steer the conversation in this direction. But here they were anyway.

"Right…." He answered looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She smiled at him and let out a big sigh. "Look I won't lie and say that it doesn't bother me that you won't tell me _**that**_. I know you have your reasons. Whatever they are." She rolled her eyes.

"You need to believe that I trust you, even though I _can't_ tell you _**that**_."

She nodded, knowing this was a victory she would not win, at least today. And for right now, with the puppy dog look he was throwing her way, she was okay with that.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you. It never will. You're one of the few people that I _do_ trust. And _you_ have to trust _me_."

"I do trust you, John."

"Good." He said picking up another piece of the sandwich. "If we trust each other, nobody else's opinion should matter. Okay?" He asked bumping his shoulder against her.

"Okay." She answered and bumped his shoulder back. "Hold on. Didn't this sandwich come with fries?"

* * *

They were going back home.

It had been beyond everything she'd ever dreamed. Joss had thoroughly enjoyed her time away with John and when it was time to go to the airport and board the plane, she was not ready.

They'd had breakfast in bed, and went for a walk along the beach afterwards. He threatened to throw her in, but they weren't wearing swimsuits and she promised him she'd shoot him if he got her hair wet. They made love again and she swore she couldn't get enough of him and he felt the same. Even now as she sat beside John with her head on his shoulder she had thoughts of his hands all over her and his tongue in places that made her moan. He held onto her hand quietly and cradled it in his lap.

The closer they got to New York City, the more she could feel the mood on the plane change, realizations that vacation time was over and most likely John had work waiting for him. They were aware of each other in a different way now. Their looks, their glances, gestures they made, the way they could often communicate without words would now be heightened, refined.

She looked forward to how their relationship would progress and evolve from this point. What would the future hold for them? Could they navigate a bond such as theirs successfully? She hoped they could. She valued him so much and she knew she meant a lot to him.

He sensed her pensive mood and put his thumb under her chin lifting it up and tilted her head toward him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered and studied his face. His blue eyes were shining down on her, his mouth in an almost worried line and she reached up to touch his cheek. "We're going to be just fine, John."

She pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss, feeling good about being with him and where they were. She rested her head lightly against his chest as he slid his arm around her.

"We're almost home, Joss."

"I know."


End file.
